1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel loader.
2. Background Information
Generally a diesel engine is used as the engine for a wheel loader. The diesel engine produces nitrogen oxide since the inside of the combustion chamber has an excessive amount of nitrogen, and thus the exhaust gas includes nitrogen oxides. A hydraulic excavator, for example, described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2012-237232 includes a selective catalyst reduction device, an injection device, and a reducing agent tank for removing the nitrogen oxides in the exhaust gas. The reducing agent tank contains a reducing agent such as a urea aqueous solution, and the injection device injects the reducing agent into the exhaust gas upstream from the selective catalyst reduction device. As a result, the nitrogen oxides in the exhaust gas exhausted from the engine are reduced to nitrogen.